Sly The Hedgehog
by Sly-The-Hegdehog-98
Summary: Two People Named Sly and Kimi the hedgehog  move to wherever sonic and his friends live  ill leave that up to your imaginations  and being that the chapters are so ling i'll take a long time to update. please read and review POSITIVE reviews. thank you.


**Hey guys, this is my first Sonic fic, so I may not do so well on this. This is a first person story (but I will switch POVs every now and then for a short while) about a Hedgehog name Sly (me) and his sister Kimi (my sister in real life) and they used to live in Ohio when they were little, but moved to Emerald Town California to start a new life. Sly is red and looks a lot like Blade the hedgehog and is a ninja that can take powers from any one and keep them for as long as he likes (the only downside is that the original still has the powers even after Sly takes them) and his weapons are kunai, shuriken, ninja knives, smoke bombs, and dual wielding katana. His unique power is that he can control shadows. His personality is that he is kinda self centered, gullible, argumentative, short tempered, kind, lazy, laid back, and caring. And is 16 years old. Kimi is also a red hedgehog that has a hair style that look like Amy's, but it's longer than that. And Kimi is a black belt in every martial art you can think of and can solve any problem that you put in front of her. Her weapon is a masamune (a masamune is a REALLY long katana) and her unique power is that she is really good at drawing and anything she draws on her special sketch pad will happen in real life. But if she uses it to much, she will become weak and if she over uses it, she may die, and she is a psychokinetic. Her personality is that she is kind, loving, sort of vain, thought full, and can be moody at times. And she is 17 years old. Sorry for the long bio, I just want you guys to know the characters, and I know I kinda took the powers from kingdom hearts and soul eater. and I own nothing but Sly and Kimi.**

"Well, sis, we're done. We are finally settled in and unpacked." I said proudly. And I was, we had just unpacked all our stuff into our new house that we bought. We used to live in Ohio, but we decided to live here to start a new life, with new people. We wanted to leave our life in Ohio behind because we had always live near the site of our parent's death. Our parents died when me and my sister, Kimi, were young. They had died in a car crash. But that when we were young, sure we're still sad, but we got over it and saved up money to move here.

"Alright, let's set up the internet." Kimi said suddenly. She was always the type of person to get it over with fast so we can more time to goof around later.

"Aw come on, now? Can't we just go be done for the day and go meet some people." I said. Lazily

"Fine, let's walk around and find some lunch, im kinda hungry to." She said admitted. So we both put on some clothes to walk around town in. I was wearing a red T-shirt, along with some jeans and some read converse. I left the jacket open and I added some sunglasses, just to look kick ass. Kimi was wearing skinny jeans, and a blue, tight, T-shirt that said "All Star Converse" on the front. And she had black high-tops converse on. After that, we set off to find some food

"So, where should we go and eat?" I asked

"I don't know, you're the one who want to eat, I was assuming you had an idea."

"Let's go and ask some people if they know a good place to eat." I suggested

"This is an excuse to go and meet people isn't it?" she questioned.

"Yep! Ain't I a stinker?" I said playfully

"Hahahaha, you always know how to make me laugh when im stressed" she laughed

"Why are you stressed? We're healthy, we now live in a beautiful town, the sky is blue, and we're alive! Shouldn't we be happy?" I said, I always was good, when it came to words.

"True, but I'm just stressed from the move. It was a hassle I mean, paper work is hard and customs, and making sure the stuff got where it was supposed to." She said tired sounding.

"true, very true dear sister" I responded it was stressful; I packed the boxes and loaded them into the truck. And drove here. And Kimi navigated and dealt with the legal issues. So we walked for a little bit in silence and wondered if we were going to see anyone. When we suddenly heard

"Hey!" we turned around to see a pink hedgehog with a scarlet dress, pink boots, white gloves, and a matching scarlet hair band to match. I could tell already that she was a girly girl.

"are you two looking for someone?" she asked

"No, we're just looking for a place to eat. Me and my sister just moved into town. And we're kind of hungry from the trip." I explained

"Oh, okay. I know a good place. In fact. I'm going there to meet up with some of my friends. You guys, should come with me and I can introduce you to some of my friends." She said with a smile

"Okay, then" Kimi said

"I'm Amy by the way. Amy Rose." She said

"Cool, I'm Sly, Sly the hedgehog, and this is my sister kimi." I replied, offering my hand for a shake

"Nice to meet you." she stated shaking my hand, blushing a little as she did so.

"so, where is this place?" Kimi asked

"Right around the corner! Let's go!" she shouted and took both our wrists and pulled us along.

'This ought to end well' I thought. So we all walked into the shop and knew this was going to be a long day because the first thing she said was…

"Hey girls!" as soon as she said that I knew that this was going to be a long lunch. So we sat down and the people we sat with were indeed girls. The first one was a lavender-ish cat, and a small yellow-ish rabbit, and a white bat that kinda looked like a hooker.

"Girls, this is Kimi, and her brother Sly." Amy said, introducing us. The bat was the first one to speak.

"My name is Rouge. I'm a treasure hunter." She said seductively as she batted her eyes. She extended her hand to shake. I shook hers while a hint of red slightly crossed my cheeks. I knew there were some perks to being a RED hedgehog. then the cat spoke next

"my name is Blaze." She said warmly. We shook hands and the rabbit was the last to introduce herself.

"Hello there Mr. Sly, nice to meet you, my name is cream, and this is cheese." She said as a little blue guy popped out from behind her head

"OMG it's so cute!" Kimi squealed. She loved all things small and adorable. As the thing started to fly around and take a liking to her.

"so, is anyone else going to be here?" I asked, hoping that I wouldn't be the only guy

"Yeah, Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Tails, and Cosmo." Amy replied

"Okay, just wondering." And I decided to pass the time by listing to my iPod and looking out the window while the girls had their girl talk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kimi's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Well these girls seem pretty nice' I thought 'even though Sly seemed pretty quite.' But then I noticed that it was because he had his IPod on.

'oh well, he probably doesn't want to hear girl talk. And luckily he's wearing his sound blocking wickeds, in case one of them admits that she likes him.' I though more. Just then a blue hedgehog with a huge grin on his face and a black and red hedgehog with a frown on his face.

"Hey there ladies" the Blue one said.

"SONIC!" Amy screamed with delight and then promptly glomped him (A/N: according to my sister, glomping is when you tackle hug someone.)

'Wow, she must really like him' I thought. I then wondered if I would ever find anyone to fall in love with like Amy is with this guy.

"and who might you be?. My name is sonic by the way, sonic the hedgehog" the blue one said leaning over me.

"hi sonic. I'm kimi and this is sly. We just moved into town." I said with a slight blush on my face

"sly, say hi." I commanded, but he didn't hear me

"Hey! The nice lady is talking to you" he said. Still no reply. So pulled one of his earphones and he immediately look at me

"huh, what is it?" he said calmly

"say hi to sonic" I commanded

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sly's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Say hi to sonic" she said. I looked up and there was a blue hedgehog glaring at me.

"hey there, I'm Sly, Sly the hedgehog." I said with a smile

"Hey Sly, im sonic. Sonic the hedgehog." He said "so, you seem like a tough guy. How about a race?" he said cockily. And he sounded like an egotistic person. So am I at times, so…

"I accept! Foot race, or vehicle race?" I said. Also sounding cocky

"Foot race. Whoever can run all away across town and back wins. You can go anyway you want." He replied. While he was rambling, I psychically racked his brain for any skills or powers. I found he has super speed and something called "super sonic" so I just copied them both. And I copied all of his other abilities just for good measure

Later, we were all at the starting line of the race

"hope you're a good loser." Sonic commented

"We'll see about that!" I said.

"READY! SET! GOO!" yelled Amy, and we were off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kimi's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kimi, are you sure you want your brother to race sonic? I mean, he IS THE fastest person in the world!" Amy asked

"What the hell! Are you freaking serious!" I asked in reply, shocked. "crap, by little brother may or may not be screwed." I said, worriedly.

"May or may not? There is no way he can win!" she shouted

"But my little brother can find a loop hole in anything. AND he gets to keep those powers as long as he likes. So he may or may not be able to find one here. Or he may have copied Sonics ability to run super fast." I replied

"But he- wait, what?" she responded, obviously sounding confused

"back in Ohio, my brother was called "copycat" because he can copy anyone's abilities and use them just as well, if not better, then the person he copied it from." I replied. "oh, and he is a powerful ninja. When he grows older, he want to an assassin, a Black Ops covert operative, or a navy seals unit." I added.

"wow… that's pretty cool, and to think that I've met a guy with who can move things with his mind, a guy that can teleport, a guy who has spikes on his gloves, a guys who can move faster than sound, AND an eleven year old who built a working plane that can fly AND has TWO tails. But I have NEVER met a copycat." Amy said

"well, there's a first time for everything" I responded

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sly's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We both took off and amazing high speeds. We were neck in neck and running through buildings, jumping off walls, and smashing through things as we speed through the town, even after the point we were supposed to turn around, we ran right past that. We were grinding on rails, using balloons to get to higher places, and speeding up until we can't go any faster. And it's like we're mirroring each other, we're doing things at the exact same time, so on and so forth.

"Hey! Sonic! You look tired, maybe you should stop running and concede that I win!" I yelled mocking him.

"No way! The day I stop running is the day I DIE!" He yelled back

"Well, I guess this race is never going to end is it!" I yelled back. We were still doing all these insanely crazy stunts trying to outdo each other. We do this, we wonder I this race ill ever end.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kimi's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Amy, where are Mr. Sonic and Mr. Sly?" Cream innocently asked.

"You know boys, they're competitive, their probably trying to outdo each other." Rouge answered, sounding a little annoyed. Then Amy walked up to me.

"Kimi, can I ask you something, it's really important." Sound more like a statement then a question.

"uh, okay." I answered. A little un sure of where this was going.

"Okay, so I think Sly is kind of cute. Even though he's nowhere near a hot as sonic. But he's cute and I wouldn't mind going on a date with him." Amy said, kind of shyly. It's not really surprising that someone likes him already. I mean, he WAS pretty popular in Ohio. All my friends liked him and almost every girl he knew personally (some of were homosexuals) liked him. So this isn't surprising me too much.

"So you want me to help you to get together?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"Kind of. But can you help me. Sonic's scared of me cause I was kind of "forward" so I want you to help me get a date with one of them, if you can." she stated. So she was a forward type. So, using my epic matchmaking skills, I was going to have to pair up Amy with either Sonic or Sly. This should be fun. Just then, a small orange fox with (oddly) two tails, and a red echidna who looked like he glued a really big Lego to his shoes.

"Hey amy, what's going on?" the fox asked

"Hey tails, this is kimi, her brother and sonic are racing. And it was only to the edge of town and back so at least ONE of them should be back by now!" Amy cried in frustration.

"Hi, kimi, my name is Miles Prower, but everyone just calls me tails, because I have to tails." He stated matter of factly. "Even though I look like a little kid, im actually the most intelligent one of my friends." He stated. This really surprised me. This kid looked like he was only 8 or 10, how could this little kid be the smartest one in the group. Either this kid was Einstein's personnel pet, or everyone in this group is really stupid.

"Yeah," Amy piped up "Tails has built his own plane, weapons, and lots of other cool gadgets!" Amy spoke proudly

"I'm sure you have." I replied, just humoring him, because I always like kids with creativity.

"And this is Knuckles." Amy said pointing to the red echidna. "Knuckles, this is Kimi, they just moved here." She explained. At this rate, I may know every person in town before the day is over.

"Hey there, my name knuckles, and I guard the master emerald." He stated proudly

"What's a "Master Emerald"?" I asked. What the hell was he talking about?

"It's a huge gem that is the master source for all the chaos emeralds." He tried to explain, but to no avail. I was still confused.

"What's a… "Chaos Emerald"? It sounds powerful." I stated in wonder.

"There are seven Chaos Emeralds in this known world. And each of the seven emeralds all contain a great power that if it gets misused or used by a man with evil intentions, then one of them has the power to start world war three." He explained.

"Woah." I just stood there in shock and appall. And I'll be damned if I'm not shocked and appalled!

"What happens if you collect all seven?" I asked. He then gave me a serious and stern look.

"Depending on weather the holder of them has good or evil intentions, that one person could either save or destroy the world." He said with a serious look. I just stood there looking at him and dared to ask just one more question.

"What happens if one was to get all seven AND the master emerald?" I questioned

"Then that person will become the most powerful being in the universe. I don't think that person will even be human anymore. That one individual will have power over time and space, life and death, and light and darkness. I think that that person might even be stronger then god it's self." He said with a concerned look

"Has anyone ever done so?" I asked

"Only three people and they were all good. Sonic, the guy your brother is racing. Shadow, the black hedgehog with the red stripes over there, and Silver, and he lives in the future." Knuckles explained

"Oh." I said in wonder. There is a lot I don't understand about this place. But that doesn't mean I won't like it here.

"I wonder how sonic and your brother are doing?" Tails asked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sly's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Sonic, didn't you say that the finish line was at the edge of town?" I asked

"Yeah, why?" he replied.

"How fast, and how long have we been running?" I asked again

"We may be running somewhere around the speed of sound, and we have been running for about twenty minutes now." He said sounding care free. The look changed from carefree to shock and appall! And I'll be DAMNED if he WASN'T shocked and appalled! So we both pretty much give each other a look of horror. So me, being smarter than him. Grabbed the nearest sign and used to turn me around without losing speed.

"HEY! THAT'S CHEATING!" He yelled as he came screeching to a halt, going a few meters as he came to a complete halt. Then having to take the time to run back up to speed.

"God dammit!" he yelled. He knew that he may actually lose this race. So I raced back to town. Hoping that if I ran in a straight line then I may be able to get back there in another twenty minutes.

"I wonder how everyone else is doing?" I asked to no one in particular.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kimi's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where the HELL are they!" said (more like screamed) Amy. She sounded really pissed off. So just for safety (and a little comic humor) I took a big sidestep away from her.

"Calm down. I'm sure that they won't be much longer." The Black Hedgehog said, as he walked up to me an Amy.

"Shadow, this is Kimi, she just moved here. So can you please stop scowling for once and actually smile?" she asked. More like demanded but oh well. I can tell that she was still pretty pissed.

"Hi! I'm kimi!" I said with a smile. He was still scowling with that frown. And after a couple seconds he said.

"I'm Shadow, and remember not to get in my way." He said. And walked off. Was there something wrong with him, he sounded upset.

"Don't mind him." Amy said in her girly voice "He's been like that since we first met him. And he always grumpy because of his past." She said.

"Well, what happened?" I asked curiously.

"A girl he loved very much was killed by G.U.N, a group in the military that handles the kind of things we do." She explained

"What kind of things do you handle?" I asked again.

"You sure do ask a lot of questions don't you. And we handle things like dr. eggman, inter-dimensional beings, gods, robots, aliens, stuff like that." She said as if it was completely normal. I stood there in shock. With a look of horror on my face.

"What?" she asked

"No wonder you guys never get bored around here." I said. They people must be insanely strong. Me and sly will NEVER get bored here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sly's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, I must be getting close to town." I said as I ran. Wait, THERE IT IS! Wow, I can see town. This race will be over in just a second. I ran into town and saw everyone and came screeching to a halt. Past the finish line of course.

"YAY SONIC!" I heard Amy yell

"Wow, you had no faith in me did you? I'm insulted." I said playfully

"Hey Sly." Kimi said. I looked and I saw two others there that weren't before

"Hey, wussup? I'm Sly the hedgehog, Kimi's brother." I said with a smile.

"Hey, I'm Tails, I'm the intelligent one of my friends." The orange fox with two tails said

"And I'm knuckles, the powerhouse of my friends." The echidna added.

"Okay just a question, not criticism, but knuckles, why did you super glue legos to your shoes? And tails, why do you have two tails?"

"I don't know, they were the best shoes in the store when I got them." Knuckles replied

"And I was born this way, I can fly if I spic them really fast, see?" he replied, and demonstrated that he in fact COULD fly using those tails of his. I stood there gaping at his ability to fly.

"What the hell? That is pretty fuckin awesome!" I said. And I wasn't lying, that IS fucking awesome!

"I know right?" tails said.

"Just a question," Knuckles started "But how DID you beat sonic in a race. He has NEVER been beaten. And im just saying it's weird that a person JUST moves in and beats sonic in a race."

"I see what you're saying, and im not taking this the wrong way, just so you know." I replied

"That's good." He said.

"Well, you guys have showed off your powers, I'll tell you mine. I can copy people's abilities and power through telekinesis. That why people in Ohio used to call me "The Copycat." I said.

"Oh, okay then." Knuckles said. I guess he was still in shock that I can steal powers. Either that or he was still amazed by the fact that I beat sonic.

"I can't believe someone other than me beat that faker" The black hedgehog said.

"And you are?" I started.

"Shadow the hedgehog." He said in a cold, UN caring voice.

"Oh you and sonic must get along REAL well." I said sarcastically

"Yeah, they can get along sometimes, but most of the time they hate each other." Tails explained.

"Yeah, I figured as such." I replied. "So, did we have a plan on doing something after this race?"I asked.

"We were going to hang out at the park and maybe play some basketball or baseball." Tails answered

"Or football" knuckles added.

"No way knuckles, remember what happened LAST TIME we played football?" Tails asked sarcastically.

"It wasn't that bad!" Knuckles defended.

"Are you kidding?" Tails exclaimed. "You put sonic in traction!" He yelled.

"But not for that long!" he stated

"Knuckles, it was a month." He stated flatly.

I took a loud cliché gulp and quietly took a few steps back for good measure.

Then a silver hedgehog whose quills were in the shape of a crown, and a purple, lavender cat whose fur looked like a tiara in a way, ish, I guess, maybe, I don't know. But still.

"Silver!" Sonic shouted. I haven't heard him or amy talk for that matter.

"Hey Sonic! Wussup?" he said, he seemed nice

"Sonic, how've you been man, I haven't seen you since we fought Solaris." The silver hedgehog said.

"Silver my man, how's the future?" Sonic said

"A hell of a lot better since we beat Solaris." The silver hedgehog allegedly named silver said

"Silver, this is Sly, and over there, the pink hedgehog, that's his sister kimi." Sonic said, bringing them over to me. I extended my hand to shake, and I shook hands with Silver and Blaze. With really fast people, fan girls who carry giant hammers and can pull them out from no discernable space, foxes with two tails, seductive covert black ops bats, people from the future, mad scientists, and other thing, this ought to be a hell of a fun place to live

**And here marks the end of the first chapter, this took me several weeks to write, and I felt like it was getting to long so I decided to cut it short here and I will have a new chapter up sometime between here and 2012. Please review if you have account and time. **


End file.
